


Dad?

by screaming_duckz



Category: DuckTales (Cartoon 2017)
Genre: F/F, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-07
Updated: 2020-04-07
Packaged: 2021-03-01 22:42:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,139
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23534752
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/screaming_duckz/pseuds/screaming_duckz
Summary: This Ducktales 2017 Fan-Fiction revolves around a mystery that has not been solved yet - what ever happened to Huey, Dewey, and Louie's father? As well as this ongoing mystery being solved, Della invites over Penumbra for dinner with her family!
Relationships: Della Duck & Dewey Duck, Della Duck/Penumbra, Dewey Duck & Donald Duck, Dewey Duck & Huey Duck & Louie Duck, Dewey Duck & Huey Duck & Louie Duck & Webby Vanderquack, Dewey Duck/Scrooge McDuck
Comments: 13
Kudos: 42





	Dad?

**Author's Note:**

> For your understanding of one line of the story, it is helpful to know that Launchpad McQuack and Drake Mallard live together in this story.

Dad?

A Ducktales Fanfiction

Huey, Dewey, and Louie Duck grew up believing they were orphans. They did not know where their mother was, or if she was even alive, until recently. They had just arrived home from the “Moonvasion.”

“That was AWESOME! We should totally go back into space one day! Maybe next time we take pics to validate that our epic adventure on the moon actually happened!” Dewey suggested.

Louie sighed with relief. “I’m just glad it’s over. It was terrifying! We almost died! You know, if it wasn’t for that purple alien lady, we wouldn’t even be here.”

Della had heard the words “purple alien lady” and jumped right into their conversation. “Are you guys talking about Penumbra? She’s the best!”

“Yeah, she really helped us out back there!” Huey mentioned. “It would be great if we got to know her!”

“Yeah! That would be great!” Della was very jumpy and enthusiastic, but she appeared to be nervous. She tried her best to hide it. “I have an idea! We should invite her to dinner! I’m sure she’d love to know how Earth food tastes! I’m going to go invite her right now!” Della ran off as soon as she finished her sentence, hoping to find Penumbra.

“Did you guys see that?” Huey asked his brothers.

“See what?” Dewey responded.

“Mom looked really nervous when she was talking about Penumbra.”

“But why would she be nervous? Aren’t they best friends?”

“She was really passionate too,” Louie stated.

Huey thought about it, then he came up with a conclusion as to why his mother was acting this way. “I think she’s in love!”

Dewey did not agree. “Haha I’m sure she’s just really happy to see her best friend! She probably just-,”

“Yeah now that I think about it, everytime she talks about her, she gets this dreamy look in her eyes.” Louie interrupted.

Huey was extremely hyped. “Mom said she was going to invite Penumbra to dinner! We have to make sure this doesn’t get messed up!”

\---

“ _Come on Della! You can do this! Just ask Penumbra if she wants to have dinner with your family! This should be a piece of cake!_ ” Della thought to herself while she looked for Penumbra. As Della scanned the crowd of people, she saw Penumbra. She was trying to open a bag of chips. Della ran to her, hoping she would need her assistance.

“Hey Penny! You need a piece of cake?” Della accidently asked Penumbra.

“A what?” Penumbra asked her.

A bright shade of red appeared on Della’s face. She came to the realization that she mixed up her words. “Oh haha! Sorry about that! I meant help. Do you need help with that?”

“Actually, yes. I do need help.” Penumbra handed the bag of chips to Della. “I don’t understand how you Earthers live with all these ‘packaged’ foods.” Della proceeded to open the bag and returned it to Penumbra. “Thank you.”

“No problem!” Della responded. “So I was thinking, maybe you could come over for dinner tonight? You can meet the rest of my family!”

“Sure, I’ll come over.” Penumbra got a rush of excitement. “ _Oh my stars! I can’t believe she asked me to dinner!_ ”

“Okay, awesome! How about you come to McDuck Manor at 7:30. Is that a good time?”

Penumbra paused. She had no idea where anything was on Earth. “The time is fine. But where is McDuck Manor?”

Della chuckled. “Right, you don’t know where McDuck Manor is!” Della felt a little embarrassed. “ _Why didn’t I tell her where Uncle Scrooge’s mansion is? She’s going to think I’m a fool!_ ” Della tried to get the thought out of her head as she replied, “It’s actually right here! This huge mansion is McDuck Manor, my home.”

“Alright, I’ll see you soon! Bye Della!” Penumbra waved with a nervous smile on her face. She walked towards the other moon landers, and was eventually out of Della’s sight.

“I did it! Woo!” Della ran back inside, excited for dinner.

\---

While Huey and Louie were setting things up for diner, Dewey was alone in his room, in the dark. He was on the ground, looking at the photo of Della, Donald, and Scrooge with the eggs. Webby walked in.

“Dewey, why are sitting here all by yourself? And maybe the lights should be on.” Webby flipped the light switch.

“Webby, you know how we solved the mystery about what happened to mom?” Dewey reminded her.

“Yeah, what about it?” Webby asked as she pulled up a chair and sat in it.

“Well, with everything that has happened in the last year, I started to wonder what happened to my dad. Like, where was _he_ when Huey, Louie, and I hatched? Is he even alive? I want to ask mom, or Uncle Donald, or Uncle Scrooge, or _anyone_ , but you know how that went last time!” Both children thought about the incident on the Sunchaser. They were reminded of the yelling, the tears, and the heartbreak. They sat in silence.

“Dewey, I get it. You want to know what happened to your dad, and you have every right to! I’m sure your mom won’t mind if you ask!”

“Yeah but, what if…” Dewey paused and shed a tear. “What if the same thing as last time happens? I don’t want this family to fall apart again!” At this point, the young duck was tearful. He turned around, not wanting anyone to see his tears.

Webby walked over to Dewey and gave him a hug. “Dewey, I promise, this family won’t fall apart again! We are going to stick together, no matter what happens!”

“Yeah, I guess. Thanks Webby, but I just need some time for myself.” Dewey decided he needed to think about this before he talked to his family members about this dilemma.

“Okay Dewey.” Webby stopped at the door, and she remembered something. “By the way, Penumbra is going to be here in 10 minutes, so you should probably come downstairs soon.”

“Great,” Dewey said under his breath.

“What was that?”

“N-nothing!” Webby left the room. “ _Great, now mom is going to have a nice dinner with this “Penumbra” girl, and they are going to be girlfriends, and get married! And of course, there’s nothing wrong with that, but mom is never going to tell me about dad at this rate!”_ Dewey stormed out of his room.

\---

“Alright! We have to check and make sure everything is _perfect_!” Huey claimed. “Dishes set? Check! Nice tablecloth? Check! Delicious food presented on the table?” Huey looked around. “Louie, where is the food?” the red duck yelled from across the room.

“I got it! Jeez!” Louie walked out of the kitchen with a huge tub of spaghetti in his hands. He proceeded to fill ten plates with spaghetti.

“Llewelyn, why are there _ten_ plates?” Huey asked his brother.

“Launchpad said he was going to visit us for dinner. With him, us, Dewey, Webby, Beakley, mom, Penumbra, Uncle Donald, and Uncle Scrooge, there would be ten people eating. It’s simple math dude.”

“I know that! But don’t you think mom and penumbra should share a plate?” Huey was clearly hinting at the trope where two people eat the same string of spaghetti and kiss once their mouths meet.

“Hubert, you do know this is a _family_ dinner, right? It would be awkward if they started making out in front of everyone else.”

“Yeah, your right,” Huey gloomily said.

“Hey guys! How’s everything going?” Dewey asked his brothers. Before they could answer him, the doorbell rang.

“IT’S HER! EVERYONE MOVE OUT OF THE WAY I’M GOING TO ANSWER THE DOOR!” Della declared.

“Yeah she’s definitely in love,” Louie said.

Della opened the door. “Hi Penny! It’s nice to see-,” Della almost immediately stopped herself. “Oh, hey Launchpad.” Instead of Penumbra, Launchpad had been waiting at the door. “I almost forgot you were coming.”

“Oh, hey Della! I almost forgot too, but Drake reminded me that I was coming for dinner,” Launchpad told Della. “Who’s Penny?”

“Oh, Penumbra is a friend of mine that’s coming to eat dinner with us, and-,” Della stopped talking when she saw Penumbra walking towards the door. She was dressed in a gold suit with a bow tie. The buttons glinted and the suit sparkled underneath the moonlight. “ _Woah._ ” Della thought to herself. “ _She looks… stunning!_ ”

Launchpad turned around and saw Penumbra, then he looked back at Della, who was watching Penumbra with gleaming eyes. He knew that she was in love.

“Hey! I hope I’m not too late!” Penumbra said. She caught Della staring at her suit. “Is something wrong? Is it the outfit? Some guy at this Earth clothing shop said I should wear something like this if I’m going to dinner with you. Is it too much?” Penumbra started to feel self-conscious about her outfit.

“No! It’s perfect! Come right in!” Della motioned her arm inside the mansion. Penumbra came in and saw Launchpad.

“Hey, aren’t you the guy who asked if I wanted to get a ‘coffee’ with you?” Penumbra asked him.

“Uh, noooo. That might’ve been some other big, pilot duck! That definelty was not Launchpad!” Launchpad responded.

“Who is Launchpad?”

“Oh, that’s me!” Penumbra clearly did not believe that someone else had asked her out, but she moved on.

Scrooge came up to Penumbra to introduce himself. “Hey lass! I’m Della’s uncle-,”

Penumbra interrupted him before he had the opportunity to finish his sentence. “Scrooge McDuck? Yeah, I’ve heard things about you. Of course, they were bad things, because Lunaris had told me about you. In moon jail.” She walked over to Donald.

“This one sure is an interesting one.” Scrooge said to himself.

“Penumbra! Hi!” Donald said.

“Hey Donald! How have you been ever since, you know, you escaped the moon?” Penumbra asked.

“Well, I got stranded on an unknown island, but then Della and the kids found me, and now I’m home!” Donald exclaimed.

The triplets and Webby walked by Della, Penumbra, and Donald. “Hey kids, come over here!” Della said. “Huey, Dewey, Louie, Webby, this is Penumbra! Penumbra, these are the kids!” Penumbra and the children greeted each other.

“So Della, these are all your kids?” Penumbra asked.

“Actually, I am not related to them at all! My granny is Uncle Scrooge’s housekeeper.” Webby responded.

Everyone took a seat at the table.

Beakley introduced herself as well. “I assume you are tired of introductions, but I’m the last one you are going to meet tonight. I’m Bentina Beakley.”

Penumbra, who was tired of introductions at this point, said, “It’s a pleasure to meet you.”

“So, Penumbra, how is life on Earth so far?” Beakley asked her.

“Well, everyone on the streets looks at me as if I attacked them, but other than that, it’s an interesting place,” Penumbra answered. She turned to Della. “I guess I was wrong to underestimate how amazing the Earth is, heh.”

Della responded to her casually, not worrying about what Penumbra thought of the Earth in the past. “It’s totally fine! The moon was your home, and I understand if you became aggravated after I constantly said, ‘The moon’s not a planet!’” Della smiled, and Penumbra couldn’t help herself. She blushed a little, then continued eating.

As Della and Penumbra continued talking, Huey whispered to his brothers and Webby, “Did you see that? Penumbra _blushed_ after mom spoke! I think she likes her too!”

“Yeah, and not even going to lie, they would make a great couple.” Louie added. At this moment, Webby finally understood why Dewey was acting so sensitive about his dad, so she choose to keep herself quiet.

Louie had a thought. “Guys, wouldn’t it be cool if Penumbra became our second mom?”

Huey loved the idea. “Yeah! I really hope they get together!”

Huey and Louie discussed the idea of becoming their second mom, and Dewey kept listening. He didn’t want to listen, but he couldn’t help himself. The more he listened, the more upset he got.

“ _No. This can’t happen! What about dad? Do they not care about what happened to him? Like yeah, mom and Penumbra are practically perfect for each other, and I’m sure that Penumbra would be a great mom, but dad just can’t be replaced like that! We don’t even know where he is, if he got lost, or if he’s even alive!_ ” Dewey had all these negative thoughts running through his head, and he eventually couldn’t take it anymore. He snapped. “Okay! We get it! Mom and Penumbra are perfect for each other! But did you guys ever think about what happened to our own father? Do you even care what happened to him? If he’s still alive?” Dewey yelled at his brothers. He was sobbing so hard, with tears streaming down his face as if they would never end. Everyone stared at the blue duck, and he ran into his room.

“Dewey, wait!” Webby was about to run after him, but Scrooge stopped her.

“Lass, we will handle this,” Scrooge assured her. Scrooge, Donald, and Della ran after Dewey.

\---

Dewey ran straight into his room and lay flat on his bed, thinking about what he said. “Ugh, why did all of that? Especially in front of mom and Penumbra!” Dewey put his hands on his face, completely embarrassed.

Della, Donald, and Scrooge ran into his room.

“Dewey, honey. Where are you?” Della asked aloud. She spotted him on his bed. She let out a sigh of relief. “Oh, there you are!” Scrooge turned on the light, and the adults sat with Dewey.

“Why didn’t you guys tell us about our dad?” Dewey asked them.

“It’s because you never had one,” Donald responded.

“WHAT?” Dewey was in shock. “Are you saying that Huey, Louie, and I are _adopted_?”

“What? No! I had a surrogate help me!” Della immediately responded.

“Wait, so, I don’t have a dad, like, at all?”

“That’s right sweetie. You see, I have never liked boys to begin with, but I’ve wanted to have children so bad! So I had a surrogate help me.” Della explained.

“Ohhh okay. I get that.” Dewey claimed. He stopped, then asked, “What’s a surrogate?”

Della paused. “You don’t know what a surrogate is?” she asked.

“Della, kids his age aren’t supposed to know what a surrogate is.” Donald mentioned.

“Ohhh. Well, a surrogate is-,”

“Ahem.”

“You’ll know what that is later!”

The family sat in silence. They were able to hear the crickets chirping. Della finally asked her son, “Why didn’t you ask me in the first place?”

“Because, I didn’t want a repeat of last time!” Dewey responded.

“Last time? What are you talking about?” Della was terribly confused.

Scrooge’s eyes widened. He realized what Dewey was talking about. “Well, when he asked me to explain the Spear of Selene, I finally told him and his brothers what it was and what happened to you. And after that, things got a bit… rough between us.”

Della gasped. “You guys didn’t tell my own kids what happened to me? When did this happen?”

Scrooge paused. “Uh, it happened quite recently actually.”

“You guys didn’t tell my kids what happened to me for ten years?” Della shouted.

“Della, we didn’t want them to feel hurt!” Donald responded.

“I can’t believe it! You two probably didn’t even speak to each other for five years or something crazy like that!” Della assumed.

Everyone was silent, until Dewey said, “It was actually ten.” Della was shocked. “But now, they’ve made up! Uncle Donald and Uncle Scrooge have never been closer! As a family, we’ve never been happier. Things are okay now, mom.”

Della thought about what her son had said. “I’m sorry. I shouldn’t have yelled at you guys like that.”

“Hey, it’s okay! We all get upset sometimes!” Dewey winked at his mother. Della smiled.

Dewey brought up the situation they had been handling before. “So, I overreacted for nothing?”

Scrooge answered him. “No lad, you wanted to know what happened to your father. It’s true that you don’t have one, but you cared about him, and that says a lot about how much _your_ family means to you!”

Dewey hugged the adults in his room. “I love you guys.”

“We love you too.”

\---

Della, Donald, Scrooge, and Dewey went back to the dining room, where everyone was eating their food quietly.

“Is everything okay?” Penumbra asked them.

Della smiled. “Yeah, everything is just fine.” She patted Dewey’s head.

“Well, I’ve got to go now. I need to find something called an ‘apartment,’” Penumbra informed the family

“Hey, you could live with us for a while!” Della suggested. “Uncle Scrooge, is it okay?”

“Of course, she can have one of the spare rooms while she stays with us,” Scrooge replied.

“Thank you, I really appreciate it.” Penumbra thanked Scrooge and walked upstairs to one of the spare rooms, with Della guiding her.

\---

“Here is your room!” Della told Penumbra.

Penumbra looked around. It had a small dresser with a mirror and a bench, a normal twin-sized bed, a window, and a large door. “It looks great! Where does the door lead to?” Penumbra asked.

“This leads to the closet!” Della opened the closet door. “This is where you can store your stuff.”

“That’s great.” Penumbra responded. “So, remember what your son said about us? That we were perfect for each other.”

Della stopped, then took a deep breath. “ _I really hope she isn’t going to reject me or anything like that_ ,” Della thought to herself. She let out a nervous, “yes.”

“Well, Della Duck, I have a confession to make.” Penumbra’s heart was beating a mile a minute. She didn’t want to ruin her friendship with Della, but she knew she had to say how she truly felt. “I really like you. A lot.” Della’s heart skipped a beat. She couldn’t believe what she was hearing. Penumbra gulped, and she quickly said, “Della, I’m in love with you.”

Della was so shocked. She had no idea what to say. A few seconds of silence went by. At this point, Penumbra was convinced Della didn’t like her back. As she was about to head out the door, Penumbra stated, “You probably don’t like me back, so I’m going to go. I’m really sorry.”

Della took Penumbra’s hand. “Wait! Of course I like you back!” Della was in tears. They were happy tears, of course. “Penny, I’ve liked you since the day I met you. I really want to be with you.” Penumbra let out a smile. They both leaned in, and they kissed.

When they backed away from each other, Della spoke. “Come on. Let’s go tell the others we’re a couple now.” Della once again took Penumbra’s hand as they exited the room, full of love.

**Author's Note:**

> Hey, you came to the end of the story! That's great! I'd really appreciate it if I got feedback!  
> \--  
> Also I apologize for my bad writing skills lmao


End file.
